battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
L-Class Destroyer
The Laforey class, redesignated in October 1913 as the L-Class, was a class of 22 torpedo boat destroyers of the Royal Navy, twenty of which were built under the Naval Programme of 1912–13 and a further two under the War Emergency Programme of 1914. As such they were the last pre-war British destroyer design. All served during World War I during which three were lost. Battlefield 1 |type = |crew = 1 Tanker 2–3 gunners (3–4 total) |speed = Low |man = Low |health = High |armor = Heavy |disable = |burn = |features = |packages = * Minelayer Package * Torpedo Boat Destroyer Package |camo = grey (default) |dogtag = }} The L-Class Destroyer, also simply called Destroyer, is a vehicle introduced in the Battlefield 1: Turning Tides expansion.All you Need to Know about the Battlefield 1 Turning Tides Release Battlefield.com The captain (who uses the kit) has access to the QF 4-inch gun at bow and can call in a Dreadnought Barrage every 30 seconds, similar to the Infiltrator's Artillery Strike. It features two Vehicle Packages: Minelayer Package and Torpedo Boat Destroyer Package. The L-Class Destroyer serves a variety of roles; Ranging from shore bombardment, anti-air and naval superiority thanks to its wide variety of weapons. Its QF 4-Inch guns can easily bombard land targets, sink smaller naval vessels in a few hits and still be somewhat useful against air targets due to its quick velocity, alongside its dedicated AA Guns. The captain (who uses the kit) has access to a dreadnought barrage that can easily bombard with precision. Using their Package selection, the driver can then choose between having mines to block off certain areas of sea or have an extra gunner in the 4th seat for increased firepower. Weapons The QF 4-Inch gun serves as the Primary weapon of the L-Class Destroyer, it has a high velocity and the crosshair zoom similar to the Artillery Truck's Armored Artillery Package in First Person view, making longer range shots/spotting enemies easier. The guns themselves can be fired through the destroyer if need be (i.e. the driver can fire through the bridge to attack a target behind the destroyer, but will obstruct vision) and rotate 360 degrees. The guns can be elevated high enough and have a sufficient velocity to somewhat deal with aircraft coming directly/flying within range. At longer distances, moving targets require leading in order to hit. The driver's Dreadnought Barrage works like the Infiltrator's Flare Gun (Signal) as an area denial weapon. Once the driver switches weapons, the player will have a view in the bridge having a small dot appearing on the screen as the crosshair. Using the Aiming Down Sights/Zoom button will bring up a HUD identical to the Trench Periscope with a distance measurement on the side. The driver can use the zoom to spot enemies for allies and/or to have a more precise shot placement with the barrage. A QF 1 AA can be found in the 3rd passenger seats alongside a Searchlight, functioning identically to the ground variant. In addition to aircraft, it can be used against M.A.S. Torpedo Boats and ground targets as the splash damage can harm and potentially kill occupants in Torpedo Boats. Against ground targets it may take a few rounds if direct impact isn't achieved, and has a limited range as the shells airburst at around 300m. Seat 2 and 3 have Torpedoes as secondary weapons, having similar power to the MAS Boats Torpedoes. The Torpedoes Tubes can only be fired off the side of the ship (the angle of firing is judged by railing, the open part is the area which the torpedo can be fired) and need a short distance to "arm" (meaning firing at a target point blank will not do damage). Obviously, the Torpedoes are to be used against other naval vessels as they do major damage against other vessels. Seat 4 (Only available for the Torpedo Boat Destroyer Package) has a QF 4 with no secondary weapon. situated on the rear of the ship. Naval mines (Only available for the Minelayer Package) work just like regular AT Mines, however they are spread out over an area in a straight line of two columns. Weakness The Destroyer is weak against Bombers with Torpedo Bomber Packages, one torpedo is enough to take out half the health of a destroyer/disable one part of the destroyer if it lands dead center and the additional two bombs (if they land) will not destroy it outright but require additional time to repair. It will take at least two torpedoes to kill the destroyer provided both hit and nothing else is attacking. Alternatively Barrage Package can be used, but more precision is required for all the bombs to hit and can be considered a little more risky as one has to essentially be above the Destroyer. M.A.S. Torpedo Boat are the most abundant vehicle-based counter on the naval maps, with a near-instant respawn time, but are weak against the Destroyer's heavy guns (2 direct hits will destroy the Torpedo Boat). Attacking at range with torpedoes limits the danger to the M.A.S boat crew, however these may be dodged when fired against a mobile and attentive Destroyer. As infantry, ranged anti-vehicle class gadgets like the AT Rocket Gun, and HE Versions of Rifle Grenade and Crossbow Launcher will not do much damage towards the Destroyer, but can work similar to K-Bullets and delay the repairs until more effective damage dealing weapons can be brought to bear. The Coastal Guns found on certain flags can be used against the destroyer and can destroy them in 3 shots (doing roughly 45~ damage), but a limited arc and low health of the emplacement limits its effectiveness. FK 96 guns may also be used, but its projectiles suffer more significant drop at range, and the gun itself is even less resilient to return fire. Aiming for the mid-section of the ship inflicts the most damage. Appearances *Cape Helles *Heligoland Bight *Zeebrugge Vehicle Skins Gallery BF1 L-Class Destroyer Front.png|L-Class Torpedo Boat Destroyer from the front BF1 L-Class Destroyer Back.png|Back BF1 L-Class Destroyer Left.png|Left side BF1 L-Class Destroyer Right.png|Right side BF1 L-Class Destroyer Bow.png|Bow BF1 L-Class Destroyer Stern.png|Stern BF1 L-Class Destroyer Top.png|Top BF1 L-Class Destroyer Bridge.png|Bridge. Note that there is no world model for the driver. BF1 L-Class Destroyer Minelayer Front.png|L-Class Minelayer Destroyer from the front BF1 L-Class Destroyer Minelayer Back.png|Back. The fourth gun position has been replaced with rails for dropping naval mines BF1 L-Class Destroyer Minelayer Drop.png|Naval mines being sewn BF1 L-Class Destroyer TP.jpg|Third person pilot view BF1 L-Class Destroyer FP.jpg|First person pilot view BF1 L-Class Destroyer Controls.jpg|Bridge controls. There is an engine telegraph to each side of the pilot to indicate their speed. BF1 L-Class Destroyer Compass.jpg|Bridge compass, located behind the pilot. BF1 L-Class Destroyer FP Gunner1.jpg|First person gunner view BF1 L-Class Destroyer TP Gunner1.jpg|Third person gunner view for the first position (pilot). The gun is located on the bow in front of the bridge. BF1 L-Class Destroyer TP Gunner2.jpg|Third person view for the second position. This gun is located on a platform between the ship's funnels. BF1 L-Class Destroyer FP Torpedo.jpg|First person view for the second position when launching torpedoes. BF1 L-Class Destroyer TP Torpedo.jpg|Third person view for torpedo launch. Both the second and third positions can use torpedo launchers as their secondary weapons. BF1 L-Class Destroyer FP Gunner3.jpg|First person view for the third position. BF1 L-Class Destroyer TP Gunner3.jpg|Third person view for the third position. The gun is on another raised platform between the second funnel and the stern. BF1 L-Class Destroyer TP Gunner3.jpg|Third position torpedo tubes. BF1 L-Class Destroyer TP Gunner4.jpg|Third person view for the fourth position. Located on the stern, this position is only available when using the Torpedo Boat Destroyer Package. L Destroyer 2.jpg|L-Class Destroyer in comparison to the Dreadnought Achievements and Trophies Trivia * The engine telegraphs on the destroyer are set up to follow throttle inputs. IE using an analog input like a controller stick, the telegraph handle will snap to each position on the telegraph as one pushes the stick farther. * A compass can be found in the bridge, behind the captain. It reacts to the movements of the ship. *A damaged destroyer will list to one side, depending on which side took damage. It will right itself when self-repaired. * The flag of the team that spawned the destroyer will appear on the stern. However, if stolen by the enemy, it is replaced by the Jolly Roger—a flag associated with piracy. This also occurs with stolen C-Class Airships. *The armor plating on the outside front of the bridge actually functions as intended, as projectile impacts against this specific section of the Destroyer inflict reduced damage. References Category:Destroyers Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 1 Category:Battlefield 1: Turning Tides